Chapter Cult
Name: Progenitism *'Leader:' Chapter Master *'Members:' Majority of the Ghosts of Retribution *'Battle Cry:' "No Grave Shall Take Us!", "For the Emperor!" *'Values:' Ancestral Honour, Duty, Self-Improvement *'About:' The official Chapter Cult of the Ghosts of Retribution, Progenitism is based around the honouring and emulation of the Imperium's greatest heroes, such as Corax, the other loyalist Primarchs and of course the Emperor himself. It believes in holding oneself to the highest standard of duty and self-sacrifice in the name of the Imperium, and to recognise ones own failings and persevere to overcome them. In many ways Progenitism is little different to the typical religious beliefs of the Space Marines (belief in the might and benevolence of the Emperor but not in his divinity), but given the traction various other cults had gained within the Chapter over the previous several years, Chapter Master decided to officially adopt Progenitism in 342.M41. "Sons of Corax, like our father and the oldest of our brothers, we have survived a betrayal by those that we should have been able to trust as allies. Many of our brothers have fallen, and many more were wounded as we repulsed the enemy that fell upon the world of Varda. Through our sacrifices, loyal imperials have been spared from death at the hands of heretics, and we shall honor the glorious dead for this fact. Never shall we forget that a human is flawed, but it is this very trait that allows humanity to be great. A man that identifies his flaws and betters himself and the Imperium around him despite those flaws, never allowing those flaws to consume him. What is this man, brothers? I say to you that he is great, an example of humanity's potential incarnate and the very reason that the Emperor loved and still loves mankind. All of us have sacrificed much of what has made us human, but our flaws do not vanish as we assume the mantle of Astartes. Each of us, including myself, is flawed. Imperfect, just as a human. But we retain the potential of mankind, brothers. To learn of our flaws, ones that have caused brothers before us to falter in faith, body or soul; that is our challenge. To understand our flaws and better ourselves, our brothers around us, and the wider Imperium through war or peace; that is our call. The blood of our sire and the brothers that have bled and sacrificed all before us burns within each of us, brothers, driving us to conquer the flaws that seek to turn us from our path and bring us to damnation. Brothers before us have fallen down this path, each of them a lesson to those that walk the path behind them. For the Emperor's faith in humanity, our sire and the brothers that have passed before us, we shall complete our challange and answer the call of destiny. We have been sent to this sector by the High Lords of Terra themselves. Our duty, you know well; We will defend this sector from ruin. Like our Father and his legion before us, we shall fight unto our final breaths. No matter the odds, no matter our wounds. We shall never lose faith in the blood of our Father that flows deeply within us. We shall never lose hope in the darkest hours, when the enemy's victory seems assured and the hearts of men waver. If the enemy cuts down our brothers, we shall fight on all the more fiercely like Corax and his Legion before us! Like our Father's brother, Sanguinius, we shall not waiver in faith or loyalty, even knowing that this will bring about our death. If the Gate of Eternity is beset upon by horrors that no man can possibly withstand, we shall hold it, alone if need be! We are the sons of Corax, a soul sired by the Emperor himself! We will never despair. We will never give up. When the enemy believes itself strong, we will show it weakness and fear. Each of us is a bastion of the Emperor's will and belief in humanity, a part of his son Corax. The enemy seeks to bring darkness and ruin to Deus, but they are fools! Like Corax we shall strike from the shadows they believe will hide them from discovery, defeat, despair and death. But above all, we shall make them fear the wrath of the space marines, for we are the Ghosts of Retribution, and no grave shall take us!" ''- Speech given by Chapter Master upon official adoption of Progenitism'' Category:Ghosts of Retribution